Tsukasa Hiiragi
is one of the four main characters of Lucky Star. She is a stereotypical klutz "healing-type" character. Description Tsukasa's physique is a little smaller than average. She has short, purple hair with a ribbon like a head band in it that changes position in correspondence to her mood and her droopy eyes are light violet. Like her sister, Tsukasa is left-handed. She can be mistaken for cosplaying as Akari Kamigishi from To Heart when she wears her autumn school uniform, which is pointed out twice in the anime: once, when Konata gave her the actual uniform used in the To Heart anime for her birthday, and the second, when two people stopped her at Akihabara to take her picture, much to her embarrassment. Personality Unlike some of the other characters in the series, Tsukasa has not shown any particular interests in video games and anime, but she does like the Sgt. Frog series, and seems to be utterly obsessed with her pink mobile phone and using it to text people. While she is not good at studying or sports, she excels in cooking. She is portrayed as the stereotypical friendly, airheaded, good-natured but clumsy person. It is often implied that Tsukasa is unable to follow the gist of complex conversations. Like Konata, Tsukasa will often ask her older sister for help on her homework, but while Tsukasa easily forgets her assignments, Konata is just too lazy or preoccupied with her hobbies to do them herself. She tends to dream a lot and think about things. She always likes a good conversation and is always friendly and will never upset her friends. Once, she left instant yakisoba alone after pouring hot water in it, only to come back later discovering there was no water left to drain. Unlike most of the cast of Lucky Star, Tsukasa is a heavy sleeper, and cannot wake up at a set time, even when someone is present to do so. General Information Tsukasa is the younger twin sister of Kagami Hiiragi and lives in a six-member family household with her parents. She is in the same class as Konata Izumi and Miyuki Takara.She is always compared to her twin sister, who generally does better than her in most areas. Tsukasa once received a mobile phone for her birthday, but didn't have much luck with it, as the phone was taken away by using it in class and later mistakenly ruined by putting it in the laundry, along with her skirt. Quotes *''"I'm not having fun; I'm really not having fun!"'' *''"I don't have anything funny to say now..."'' *''"Good morning..."'' *''"Oh, homework!"'' *''"Balsamic Vinegar!"'' Music Albums Character song volume 003 contains 2 songs sang by Tsukasa's voice actor, Kaori Fukahara. The songs are: *Ne-Ni-Ge de Reset! *Sister Wars Gallery 2 02.png|Tsukasa 2 20.png|Tsukasa asleep at her desk 2 21.png|Tsukasa Sleeping 3 07.png|Tsukasa with a ponytail Tsukasa-celular.jpg|Tsukasa trying to figure out her cell phone Switchedhairstyle01.JPG|Tsukasa and Kagami switching hair styles Trivia *In episode 18 Konata thinks she would be a dog. Category:Characters Category:Hiiragi Family